


The prophecy

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: Not for nothing was Hermione known as the smartest witch of her generation.





	

'Ron, we have to find him.'

'Who?'

'Harry! I was thinking about the prophecy when it hit me. Neither can live!'

'While the other survives, I know'

'But survival doesn't mean life. Think of the dementors' kiss; the victims officially survive, but nobody could say they are alive. Anyway, that's not important. Neither can live has to mean exactly that, the words are too strange otherwise. And why use both survive and live, they aren't the same thing at all.' She can see that Ron wants to argue, but he has learnt to trust her instincts and knowledge.

'Well, I suppose nothing is normal where Harry is concerned, why should prophecy be any different. So where should we go?' Hermione pauses while she thinks, but Ron answers his own question. 'What's the betting he's figured it out and is on his way to the forbidden forest? Self-sacrificing git wouldn't want anyone else to die if he could do it himself.' Then they are both running through the castle, saving all their energy for reaching and stopping him.

They come crashing out of the front doors when they hear it.

'Harry Potter is dead ... the Boy Who Lived is finished'

They were too late!

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and whispered 'He won't have died in vain, we won't let him!'

**Author's Note:**

> It always struck me as odd that Dumbledore would have been the only one to figure it out.  
> Also Voldemort's words belong to JKR from Deathly Hallows. I intend to make no profit or breach of copyright from their use in this fiction.


End file.
